What makes a Demon?
by Raku Ichijou
Summary: Welp, original ideas need something as a base. Do note that perversion will be kept to a bare minimum.
1. The Mark of a Flyer

It was never supposed to be this way... I was supposed to just stay a regular guy, but wings growing outta my back!? First, I was transported to another world, and now I have to deal with being part bird!?

"Mike, is everything alright?"

"Uh, yeah.. Everything's alright, Keira."

"Okay. Just checking since you began screaming and ran to the bathroom as fast as you could..."

I heard her faint footsteps trail away from the door. I looked back in the mirror and saw bare wings coming out from behind me. I should've realized that I was abnormal when I was able to move my shoulder blades at will. I folded my wings against my back as best as I could. I grabbed the bag I always had on and grabbed a shirt from it. I put it on and looked at my back from the mirror. a slight bulge in the back, but I could cover it up with my bag.

I put my bag on and walked outta the bathroom, ensuring that the light was off. I walked back to the living-room where Jerry, Keira, and Banthus were all still playing BS. **(I don't know how to play poker, alright.) **

"You alright man?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Jerry. Just a little aggravation from the countless times I showed you guys my shoulder control."

"You're still holding that against us, Mi-chan?"

I just deadpanned at her. I may have sprouted wings, but I still had a lurking sore from keeping my shoulder blades out for so long.

"No, I was just forgetting how sore I was."

Her guilty expression was just too cute.

"*chuckle* I was just kidding," I said as began rubbing her head. Two things in my life were my biggest sedatives, or calming objects/ objects: the taste of the Lychee nut and rubbing Keira's head.

We continued our game of BS until our assigned curfews were met. I was to head to bed at 9 and everyone else at 8:30. I assigned it like that 'cuz I wanted my old habits and they needed more rest than me, especially the little princess.

I sat at my computer for what felt like ages. Since the I got to Elrios, the world has begun using electricity's power to get things that used to be coal powered done. However, no one had the same computer as me. I had a few old programs and a few old windows that I still had open when I put my computer on hibernate.

I put my computer on hibernate and go into bed. I guess my sleeping habit was in preparation for for these wings.

* * *

**Both Rakus: *Gasp* FINALLY!. **

**Raku: That took freaking forever.**

**Dark Raku: And we finally have an excuse for sleeping on our front!  
**

***both Rakus high-five each other***

**Raku: In any case, this is what I hope to be a series to go in the archives.**

**Dark Raku: And make sure to check Raku Ichijou's profile for a bunch of stuff to do along with polls, zodiac comparisons, and other stories to read.**

**Raku: So, have fun and-**

**Both Rakus: Tsuzuku...**


	2. The First Question

**Hello, everyone. My pen name is Ichijou Raku and this is another chapter of a story where the reviewers hold a lot of power over the storyline. I know, you think that this is irresponsible for me to do, but my brain isn't like it was when I was in middle school. Brain's getting fired by all the math I gotta retake, but I digress. **

**So, here's a question for this chapter: ****_Are all demons bad or are they just the hidden gems within the slag heap? _**

**_So, here's the next chapter now. .._**

**_Mike's POV_**

I woke up feeling like crap. Despite my old sleeping habits, my body felt old. Well, I asked a physician to give me a mental to physical examination. Apparently, my head lagging behind my body, causing my constant feel of being too old for a lot of things.

I got up and looked in my closet to see that there were not many clean clothes left to wear. Not surprising since we were lodged in one of the driest places on the planet. Lanox did seem like my kinda place, but the lack of natural water just makes me feel like moving back to Ruben.

I threw on some clothes that matched and ran out the door of the inn the gang and I were staying at. I went by the chief's house to see how she was doing and found that the blacksmiths that are from the nearby village were making a ruckus again.

I waived them off as I accepted the bounty for their letter of apology.

I put on the best armor I had clearance for and got my best weapon . I couldn't afford to let them over power me. However, with Keira's and Jerry's resolves broken from the moment they stepped foot in Hamel and Sander respectively, they turned tail and ran from the demons, no pun intended on Jerry's behalf. I guess I really am that one stubborn guy. But it's not all bad . While in Sander, I met a pair of demons who were trying to regain their nobility or something. I welcomed them onto the team due to all the vacancy that was surrounding me. I also met a brawler who was able to harness the lethality of his mana into his hands and, by extension, any weapon he sought fit to wield. I just hope I'll be able to keep my resolve all through this war.

_**At the gate to the main forge...**_

Alright, let's see here. Sdeing is going to be expecting me. Most likely, he's still being controlled and will attack me outright. I wonder if I should just stick to the shadows and try to get a mana bullet into his head. Or maybe I should just come on out and just fight him.

-What should Mike do. Sniper shot or fight in the light? Comment to try and decide. Also, you can stay anonymous if you want. Commenting doesn't need an account and I love feedback-


End file.
